


Closer

by NightSisterLovesKenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Bad Batch (Cartoon), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s07e01 The Bad Batch, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Smut, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSisterLovesKenobi/pseuds/NightSisterLovesKenobi
Summary: You are a medic who was hired to take care of Clone Force 99 also known as The Bad Batch. You knew it was going to be an adventure but what you didn't know was that you would fall in love and end up in a relationship with the teams Engineer, Tech. You end up helping on a mission that ignites a feeling in Tech that he has never felt before when a flirtatious Senator gets too close to you. Smut ensues.This could be seen as dub/con so I want to be very clear if you are triggered by aggressive men please don't read this. The premise of this fic is sweet, gentle Tech goes primal because he is jealous and he doesn't know how to handle it.This is my first time writing smut.Like, this took a lot for me to do.Should I feel ashamed?Ah screw it just enjoy the show.
Relationships: Tech (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Closer

** CLOSER **

Jealousy wasn’t a feeling Tech ever felt, it wasn’t an emotion that was ever necessary. Not until this very moment and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. You were a medic that was brought on to assist with the special ops clone team, it has been an adventure to say the least, but Tech wouldn’t have expected anything less, it was normal life for Clone Force 99. Now, what he didn’t expect was to fall in love with you and he absolutely never thought you would fall in love with him. Yet, here you both are, on a special ops mission that Tech felt you never should have been asked to be involved in. It was a special dinner party hosted by a Separatist Senator who had sensitive intel that the Republic needed, and the Bad Batch were brought in to retrieve it. Hunter assured Tech you would remain safe by his side and you, always head strong and caring, wanted to help. You had promised him you would stay safe; besides, you had been trained by the best for the last year and if trouble started you would be prepared.

Yet, it was Tech who wasn’t prepared, for the first time in his life, he didn’t know how to handle a situation. Tech and Crosshair were posted on a hill keeping watch through their sniper scopes and listening through the comms, ready to take out anyone who posed a threat. The evening was going smoothly so far that was until a drunk, handsy Senator decided to start flirting with you. He had zero care that Hunter, who was supposed to be your husband, was standing right there. Hunter, not wanting to blow the mission tried to keep his cool trusting you would know how to handle the situation and you did. You being the ever so calm one decided to play right into it. The Senator then took it a step too far by wrapping his arm around your waist and pulled you in close.

Crosshair could feel Tech tense up, he looked over and his finger was on the trigger, hand trembling. He reached over patting Tech’s shoulder knowing damn well he had that scope trained on the Senators head. “Trust her” Crosshair whispered. Tech took a deep breath, taking his finger off the trigger and it was at that moment you pushed away the Senator playfully saying “Now, now Senator, my husband is right here” flashing him a toothy smile. The Senator let out a hearty laugh “My apologies my hands have a mind of their own when a gorgeous woman is around” slapping Hunter on the back as he walked away yelling “You’re a lucky man!”.

The rest of the evening went without a hitch, you and Hunter were able to slip away, steal the data chip with the damning intel and slip out of the party unnoticed. All in all it was a perfect mission and you felt good about how you and Hunter handled everything, you couldn’t wait to get back to the Marauder to see Tech and to celebrate. When you and Hunter walked into the ship Crosshair, Wrecker and Echo were waiting with smiles and cheers.

But no Tech. Your smile dropped.

Hunter immediately felt the tension looking at Crosshair then to you. Crosshair motioned his head towards their rooms. “You may want to go talk to him.”

When you reached the door to his room your heart was pounding out of your chest. You weren’t sure what was actually wrong, and you were nervous to find out. You knock with shaky hands and a nervous voice which wasn’t like you but not knowing what the issue was had you on edge.3.

“Tech, it’s me.”

No answer.

“Please talk to me.”

Still no answer.

“I’m not going anywhere until you open this door.”

Silence.

Taking a deep breath, you raise your voice this time.

“TECH, I SWEAR TO THE MAKER IF YOU DON’T OPEN THIS DOOR I AM GOING TO HAVE WRECKER BREAK IT DOWN!”

You heard him sigh loudly then heavy footsteps.

The door swooshed open and as you stepped in you were ready to start yelling, your fists were balled up as you were fighting back tears. Tech was standing there starring at you with a look in his eyes that you couldn’t read and it sent chills down your spine. You went to open your mouth, but you never got the chance to get any words out because he was on you, gripping your neck, slamming you against the wall. Tech looked down at you, beathing heavy, pupils shot wide, he looked feral. Suddenly the hand that was holding your hip came up to grip your hair as his lips came crashing down on yours. The kiss was hungry, possessive and completely out of character for Tech and then it hit you.

 _He was jealous_.

He was jealous of what happened on the mission with the Senator.

You should have been mad. You should have pushed him away. You should have fought back. How dare he not trust you!

But you were too busy loving this new primal side.

The heat between your legs proved it.

You wanted more, you wanted him to be possessive if this was the outcome. Yes, it was selfish but having him this feral was intoxicating. Tech let go of your neck and hair bringing his hands down to your ass, lifting you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist. Thankfully, he had stripped his armor off before you had shown up, so he was only in his blacks. You were sure he could feel the wetness between your legs through his pants especially since you were just in a dress and that was currently hiked up past your hips. He pushed you harder into the wall, his fingers dug into your ass cheeks, grinding his hard dick against your soaked panties.

He let out a moan into your mouth before he tore his lips away, bringing them to your ear, whispering in the most guttural low growl you have ever heard come out of his mouth.

“You’re. Mine.”

Then he bit into your neck, marking what was his, licking at the fresh wound, you smelled what you were sure was blood as he lapped it up. You dug your nails into his shoulders, throwing your head back with a yelp.

He pushed you harder against the wall, his hands coming up to the hem of your thin panties ripping them off you. You gasped at the sheer strength he was exuding; he was panting feverishly. He kept you pinned to the wall with his chest as he moved his hands to his pants to quickly yank them down just enough for his throbbing cock to be set free. Tech looked you in the eyes, there was a pleading behind the animalistic desire as we whispered.

“Tell me you’re mine.” 

You could barely speak, there was a lump in your throat, your mouth was dry and all you wanted was for him to claim you against this damn wall. But he had other plans. He brought his hand up to your neck again, he didn’t squeeze but he was letting you know he wanted you to say it, his beautiful hazel eyes still locked on yours.

“I asked you to say something Mesh’la.”

“I – I’m, I’m yours T-Tech”

That elicited a wicked grin to form across his lips, then he leaned forward and whispered in your ear.

“That’s right cyar'ika, you are mine and no one else. Now, tell me, did you like it when that filthy, unworthy Senator was flirting with you? When he dared touch what is mine”

Tech’s voice was dripping with venom and lust and it was the sexiest thing you have ever heard.

He took his free hand and started stroking his dick, bringing it up to your dripping slit. You tried to push your hips down, to at least feel it against your clit but he was having no part of that. He was in control. He was punishing you. He tsked your attempt with a click of his tongue “My love, do you really think I am going to allow you any pleasure until I say?” Your mind was reeling, you couldn’t believe this was the same sweet, gentle Tech who makes love to you so tenderly and kisses you so lovingly. You wanted to answer him but it was difficult to even think clear. He was holding you up against the wall like you weighed nothing, the sheer strength was making you weak. He moved the head of his dick to your entrance but not before lightly rubbing it against your clit.

It snapped you out of your stupor.

“I won’t you ask again.” He was more stern this time. 

You forced yourself to find your voice weakly whispering. “No, I uh I hated it Tech b-but w-we were on a mi-on a mission.”

He looked at you in the eyes again “Tell me who you belong to.”

“You Tech, only you! Please, I need you inside me, I need you to mark me as yours, please.” You cried out, begging him to finally fuck you.

The look in is eyes changed, you saw something in him snap and then without warning he was slamming his hard cock into your dripping cunt. You screamed his name as he buried himself inside you, he gave you a moment to adjust to his thick member splitting you open but he only allowed a moment then he was wrapping his hand around your neck again as he pulled almost all the way out only to slam back into you again, this time setting an unrelenting pace. With each hard thrust he breathlessly chanted “You. Are. Mine. Mesh’la.”

It was music to your ears.

You start to feel the familiar twisted heat building in your stomach, your walls clenching around him, you were close and he knew it. Tech slowed to a stop, tightening the grip he had around your neck, you closed your eyes trying to keep the tears from falling.

“Look at me cyar'ika” He coos. You opened your eyes knowing he wouldn’t continue unless you did. The tears starting to gather in the corners of your eyes. He leaned in and kissed them away.

“I love you, mesh’la but you don’t get to cum until I tell you.”

Before you realize what is going on, he has pulled out of you and tossed you onto his bed. Tech removes his blacks in one swift motion tossing them across the room then he starts working on your dress, ripping the silky fabric into two. “As beautiful as you looked in this I don’t want anything on you that was touched by that disgusting Senator” He yanked it out from under you throwing it as far away from your body as he could. Looking down at you completely wrecked he thought you were the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. He did this to you, sweet, shy Tech who couldn’t even look you in the eyes the first few months you joined them has completely destroyed you and he wasn’t even finished with you yet. You should have realized one of these days this would come out of him, he was a clone, he was made with this warrior DNA.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by Tech roughly pushing your legs open and licking a slow and deliberate lick up your slit. You gasped at the sudden sensation, hands flying to his hair, urging him closer.

“Ah, ah, ah, use your words mesh’la”

_Bastard_

“Maker, Tech, please, I need to cum, please!” You scream, you couldn’t care less that the rest of the guys could hear and I doubt Tech cared either. “Pl-Please, Maker please Tech, let me cum.”

“Good girl, now was that so hard?” He says with a muffled growl. Tech doesn’t give you a chance to respond pushing two fingers into your aching cunt and latches onto your clit with his lips. You scream out his name, clawing at his arms, it doesn’t take much before you are clenching around his fingers crying out his name as you cum so hard you are seeing white. You’re try to buck your hips up against his face. You’re trying to pull away. You’re clawing at his arms. Your screams can’t escape your throat. You are a mess. The efforts are futile though, he is holding you down with his free hand, making you ride your orgasm out on his fingers and tongue. It’s too much and not enough all at once and all you knew is that you wanted him in you.

As if reading your mind and apparently taking pity on you he kisses his way up your body, landing on your lips letting you taste yourself. This kiss was different though, it was gentle and sweet, the usual Tech kiss, it was home. He pushed into you slowly, calculated and it took your breath away. He pulled his face back bringing his hand to cup your face.

“I love you, cyra’ika”

You let out a breathy “I love you too, Tech”

He started moving into you, setting a gentle pace, his eyes never left yours, whispering sweet words, telling you how beautiful you, how good you are for him, how much he loves you. This is the Tech you know, the Tech you are familiar with and the Tech you prefer. Making love to this man, this special Clone is unlike anything you have ever experienced, and you wouldn’t change a thing about him. Tech started to move faster, harder but he never stopped looking in your eyes, he could feel you were getting close again. He reached down to where the two of you met and gently started rubbing your clit.

“Cum again for me my love, I need to feel you soak my dick.”

That’s all it took, you came hard again, you didn’t have the voice to scream his name you just dug your nails into his back as you rode it out.

“Thank you, mesh’la , you are so beautiful when you cum all over my hard cock.” His voice was strained, you could tell he was struggling to keep his control.

“Pl-please cum for me, T-Tech, I need you to cum in me, mark me as yours.”

That’s all Tech needed to hear, he rested his forehead against yours and started thrusting hard into you, incoherent whispers escaping his lips. It didn’t take very long before he was growling your name, shooting his hot cum inside you, coating your tight walls. He lowered his lips to yours and whispered how much he loved you. Softly kissing you between each gentle word he breathed out. You both stayed that way until he was finally soft and your breathing had returned to normal. He gave you one final kiss before pulling out of you and grabbing a towel to clean you up. He kept telling you how proud he was of you for how you handled yourself on the mission as he cleaned you up, reminding you how much he trusted you. He laid down next to you, pulling you close to him.

“I am so sorry I reacted the way I did but when he touched you something in me snapped.”

“I understand, Tech, I really do, if another woman did that to you I can’t say I wouldn’t have reacted the same.”

“I trust you, I hope you know that?”

“I know you do, Tech”

He paused taking a deep breath, you could feel him tense up. “Did I did I hurt you, mesh’la?” He pulls you in tighter to him and your heart broke, you could tell he was ashamed.

“No, my love, I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it but let’s not make the jealousy a habit. You can still be possessive here but out in public I want you to trust me to make the right decisions. I love you and I will never do anything to betray that.”

Then you both were rattled by a hearty banging on the door making you both jump. “ARE YOU TWO DONE MAKING UP IN THERE?!” Followed by Wrecker absolutely losing his shit laughing, followed by Hunter yelling at him to leave us alone, followed by Crosshair threatening to shoot Wrecker from ten clicks away.

You both smiled at each other and laughed, these guys were your life and you wouldn’t change a damn thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate feedback and people coming to say hi on Tumblr.
> 
> https://nightsisterloveskenobifett.tumblr.com/


End file.
